Demons of Kori
by GiRgAz
Summary: Miaka and Yui are taken into the book but this time it's a different book. They meet Tamahome there but Anakin is also there to complicate things. Can Miaka and Yui get home? Alternate Universe. R/R


This is actually a story that my friend and I started writing together over the Internet thru an rpg but since it was so cool I thought that I'd write it out. It's a Mysterious Play story that is alternate universe. It has the same idea of going into the book but the book is different. It's kinda a star wars place…you'll see once you read on. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Miaka started at the teacher blankly no comprehending one word that was coming out of her mouth. Yui sat next to her scribbling down notes hurriedly her red tongue sticking out of her mouth. Miaka envied her friend because she could be so focused; all Miaka ever though about was food. At the moment Miaka's stomach wailed for food but all she could do was pat it.  
  
"Miaka, aren't you going to take notes?" Yui whispered.  
  
"Nah, this stuff is pointless." Miaka reassured her.  
  
"It's going to be on our next test." Yui reminded her as the teacher gave them the right to go home.  
  
"Oh…" Miaka said getting up and slinging her backpack on her back.  
  
As the walked out of the classroom, Yui started heading down the hall where the library was located.  
  
"Hey Yui?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yeah? I'm going to return this book so I will be right out."  
  
"Oh I was just wondering if you'd like to get something to eat with me."  
  
"Sure! Come with me to the library then." Yui offered.  
  
Miaka groaned. She hated libraries; they were full of nasty old ladies and smelly books. She followed her friend in anyway and started her scan of the books. Yui walked up to a desk as Miaka skimmed the titles until she found one that made her eyes stop.  
  
"Weird…" Miaka commented taking the book from the shelf. It had a Chinese symbol on it that was wispy and gold on the red book cover.  
  
"What did you find?" Yu asked coming over to Miaka.  
  
"This odd book. I think I might check it out cause it looks pretty cool." Miaka commented flipping through the pages quickly. Just then a red light jumped out of the book and flung Yui and Miaka into a flash of swirling red.  
  
"MIAKA!" Yui's voice echoed off the tunnel of swirling red as Miaka's body went numb from the tingling. Finally Miaka felt a immense pain on her right hip as she opened her eyes to find she was in the middle of a dirt road. She was laying on her right side and Yui was a few feet away on her back.  
  
"Where are we?" Miaka asked getting up and dusting herself off only to be met face to face with a horse and an angry rider.  
  
"Hey get out of the street!" he cried waving his crop at her.  
  
"Sorry!" Miaka apologized running towards some carts that were on a cobbled road off to her left. She turned around to look where Yui went but found that Yui was not in the street where she should have been. "Yui?" She asked turning around only to be met with unfamiliar buildings and Chinese people with rut sacks and old-fashioned clothing.  
  
"Hey there, you lost?" asked a voice behind Miaka as she whirled around with a start. The man who had asked her the question had long brown hair and the most beautiful amber eyes. He wore purple clothing with a sword attached to his right side.  
  
"Sort of, where am I?"  
  
"In the North side of Kori." The man answered.  
  
"Kori??" Miaka asked even more confused than before.  
  
"That's right, see you later."  
  
"Wait! Can you um stay with me maybe?" Maika requested.  
  
The man laughed, "You wouldn't want me staying with you, trust me. You must be new around here. Be careful." His forehead became somewhat visible and a red marking on it shone through his brown bangs but Miaka couldn't make out what it was. The man turned and left Miaka in the middle of a chaotic scene in what looked like a market.  
  
"Now what?" Miaka asked herself looking around at the sloped tops of the building around her. "Yui you have to be around here somewhere…" Just then she heard her friends scream ring through the market place. She traced it to a back ally where she saw shadows moving around on the dirt in the mid after noon sun.  
  
Miaka pushed past the passer-bys to get to the ally. She stopped to see Yui surrounded by three guys; the fourth gruff looking man was holding her from the back as Yui wailed.  
  
"Miaka someone help!!" She cried struggling.  
  
"Come on darling don't you want to have some fun?" Laughed one of the men  
  
"Hey you leave her alone!" Miaka cried at them standing at the opening of the ally with a proud look on her face. Yui smiled as the men looked at Miaka funny.  
  
"Look there is another one of them." One of the men pointed out.  
  
"You hold that one down too."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Miaka screamed as two of the men walked towards her.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it sweet heart?"  
  
"THIS!" Miaka screamed running at them full speed and ramming her fist into one of the men's stomach. He stumbled back a few inches but the other man kept coming after Miaka. Miaka then tried to kick him feeling confident but the man caught her leg and tripped her to the ground.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui screamed but she too was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Alright guys have at it." One of the men invited but stopped at the site of a man standing at the end of the ally. Miaka lifted her head to see the brown haired man with amber eyes.  
  
"Leave them alone." He commanded as the gruff men backed away from Miaka and Yui. "Get out of here."  
  
The men went scrambling down the ally with a cloud of dust trailing behind them. Miaka and Yui got to their feet and brushed themselves off and turned to their savior.  
  
"Thank you." Miaka smiled.  
  
"I told you to be careful! You never go up against guys like that. I can't always trail you and make sure your going to be alright." The man scolded.  
  
"What is your name?" Yui asked coming closer to him.  
  
"That doesn't matter, get out of here and go back to where you came from."  
  
"We'd like to but we can't go home cause we don't know how." Miaka admitted as Yui elbowed her.  
  
"What Miaka is trying to say is we'll go home now, thanks again." Yui smiled as Miaka rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Whatever." The man sighed as he turned and left down the ally.  
  
"Miaka you can't trust people like that."  
  
"He saved our lives!"  
  
"I don't care if he was the queen of England we can't trust anyone." Yui snapped pulling her out of the ally by her wrist. She mixed into the crowd of market goers and made her way towards a large structure with golden pillars.  
  
~  
  
Miaka and Yui sat on the cement slab by the golden pillars for a while talking about how they were going to get out of their nightmare until dusk broke and all the people had left the market. The soft colors faded away into velvet darkness with dots.  
  
"Now what, we have no place to sleep and it's cold." Miaka complained shivering.  
  
"I don't know Miaka, you're the one who started flipping the pages to that book and got us stuck in it." Yu snapped shivering herself.  
  
Miaka was going to snap back until she saw two red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the marketplace. At first they were narrow but a body soon was visible in the last soft colors of dusk. It moved like a wolf, on all fours with back end erect ready to pounce and kill.  
  
"Yui…what…is that…?" Miaka asked pointing to the red eyes.  
  
Yui turned her head to see what Miaka saw and instantly became silent watching the red eyes coming closer.  
  
"Don't move an inch, it probably won't see us." Yui informed Miaka as the red eyes and body moved onto the cement slab and came over to Miaka staring at her with the chilling red eyes that sent shivers to Miaka's body. Miaka's breathing became irregular as she felt hot air being breathed over her skin.  
  
"Yui…" Miaka whispered her voice shaking. Yui just watched in horror as the red eyes circled her friend around the back to look at her from the other side. Then Miaka let out a screamed that rung into Yui's ears but it had become to dark to tell what had become of her friend. All she saw was the red eyes looking around and then disappearing into he night just as they had never appeared. "Miaka?" Yui asked the night scooting closer to where Miaka had been only to find that Miaka was not in the same spot as she had been.  
  
Now Yui was frightened for real…where had Miaka gone? 


End file.
